


Meep! II: Early-Morning Boogaloo

by Chisotahn



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chisotahn/pseuds/Chisotahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A timeskip sequel to <a href="http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/846.html?thread=4659790#t4659790">this adorable</a> minific (<b>good ending spoilers</b>). The kitten is now a <strike>pain in the ass</strike> cat. Poor Yosuke.</p><p>Good ending spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meep! II: Early-Morning Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on LiveJournal in 2009.

"Ugh..."

Yosuke blinked blearily at the clock, squinting at the green numbers until they swam into focus. Six in the morning. Which was a completely ridiculous time to be awake on a Sunday, especially considering they'd gone to bed late the night before. Yosuke had crashed hard enough that he hadn't really moved at all since falling asleep; Souji's arm was still draped comfortably over his shoulders. He sighed and tugged the blanket back over himself, closed his eyes, and-

Something bounced across the bed, landing on the small of Yosuke's back before hitting the floor with a series of thumps and a faint jingling sound.

Yosuke winced internally and curled up, trying pointedly to Go To Sleep And Ignore The-

-cat that bounded across the bed again, this time smashing all four paws into Yosuke's side with pinpoint accuracy.

"Kuroooo," Yosuke groaned, yanking the blanket over his head; next to him, Souji shifted and rolled over, apparently unaware of the feline stampede. "Go back to sleep, damnit-"

There was a mewling sound from the floor, and a tail swished through Yosuke's field of vision. A moment later something soft and warm bumped his cheek, and he jerked his head back instinctively. "Kuro! Stop it," he hissed, shoving at the cat with one hand; Kuro dodged it easily, though he thumped back onto the floor in the process.

"Geez..." Yosuke rolled over again, stared blankly at Souji's back, and hoped that giving himself a lower profile would make the cat switch targets. A dirty trick, perhaps, but Souji could easily take care of whatever _his_ damn cat needed and then get back to sleep, no problem.

Instead, soft paws shoved against Yosuke's neck. "Prrp?" Kuro asked, and settled himself firmly on top of Yosuke's head.

"Ohgodgetoff-" Yosuke flailed, then winced as he accidentally smacked one hand into the clock and sent it crashing to the floor. Kuro zoomed away, leaping off the bed and darting through the half-open door as Yosuke sat up. "And stay out," Yosuke grumbled, dragging himself out of bed and shoving the door closed before crawling back under the covers. Souji hadn't moved at all in the interim, and Yosuke looked sourly at his boyfriend's sleeping form. _Totally_ not fair.

The closed door bought Yosuke ten blissful minutes of silence, just enough time to get comfortable and begin drifting off to sleep again.

_Skritch-skritch-skritch-_

Yosuke shoved his head under his pillow with a muffled, disbelieving grumble. Maybe if he ignored it, Kuro would give up-

_Skritch-skritch-THUMP-skritch-_

The meowing started a moment later, combined with a renewed scratch assault on the other side of the door. Yosuke covered his ears and tried to ignore the noise.

"Mrrrowl," Kuro protested, hitting a pitch comparable to fingernails on a blackboard.

Yosuke shoved the covers to one side and dragged himself out of bed once more, opening the door and giving the cat a desperate look. "What? _What_ , damnit?"

"Mrow," Kuro replied, then sat back on his haunches, extended one hind leg, and began to wash energetically. Yosuke looked blankly at Kuro and slumped - which was the cat's cue to bound past him and up onto the bed, curling up neatly in the warm spot Yosuke had abandoned.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me," Yosuke groaned.

"Mrrrr," Kuro purred contentedly, and closed his eyes.

But the bed was big enough for all three of them, and at least Kuro was no longer bouncing off the walls or yowling fit to wake the dead. Yosuke sighed and climbed back into bed, nudging Kuro aside just slightly; the cat made a sleepy noise and curled up against his side, not moving at all when Yosuke tugged the blankets up again.

"Dumb cat," Yosuke informed Kuro with a yawn, and closed his eyes.

 

.....

 

The faint sounds of someone in the kitchen woke Yosuke up at last, and he sleepily pushed the blanket aside and blinked at the outside world. Souji was gone - probably a good thing, considering Yosuke had sprawled over most of the bed and stolen all the blankets - but there was still a warm, purring form draped over Yosuke's back. Yosuke shifted slightly, debating whether or not he really felt like getting up just yet.

There was a faint chuckle from the doorway, and Yosuke turned his head to see Souji standing there, an amused smile on his face. "You awake?"

"Mrf. I guess," Yosuke conceded, sitting up with a yawn; Kuro slid off and onto the blankets, mewling sleepily.

Souji laughed and sat down on the edge of the bed, scooping up Kuro and tickling him behind the ears. "He really likes you. I tried to get him to come eat breakfast, but he refused to move."

Yosuke shook his head and stretched before flopping back against the pillows. "I don't know why - he's _your_ cat."

"You raised him," Souji pointed out, letting Kuro go; the cat immediately padded over to Yosuke and curled up again, pressing against his side.

"Psh - it wasn't for _that_ long, geez." Yosuke sighed. "Dumb cat." He ran one hand down Kuro's back, stroking gently until the cat's rumbling purr was clearly audible. "It's a pain. He always goes right for me at night when he wants someth- what?" he added, glancing back at Souji.

Souji was watching him with a soft grin on his face, the expression so fond that it was almost embarrassing. "Ugh, you're making that face again," Yosuke protested, feeling around with his free hand for something to throw, but there wasn't really anything in range. "Geez."

The smile turned into an amused smirk. "It's not my fault you're cute."

"Blegh, I am not," Yosuke grumbled, and stopped petting for a moment; Kuro immediately got up and rubbed against his hand, then put both front paws on his leg and looked up at him, ears perked. "Oh come on, you're not helping, damnit."

"I rest my case," Souji proclaimed, standing up with a grin. He padded over to the side of the bed and picked Kuro up; the cat shifted a bit, then settled. "I'll take _this_ with me, then - and there's coffee in the kitchen, if you want any."

Yosuke nodded, then sighed and stretched again, kicking the tangle of blankets aside. "Thanks, partner."

Souji, who was most of the way down the hall by then, waved a hand in acknowledgment, then paused and glanced back. "By the way, you're still cute. Without the cat, I mean."

This time, Yosuke found a suitable pillow to launch down the hall after him.


End file.
